Packet-switched networks, such as networks based on the TCP/IP protocol suite, can distribute a rich array of digital content to a variety of client applications. One popular application is a personal computer browser for retrieving documents over the Internet written in the Hypertext Markup Language (HTML). Frequently, these documents include embedded content. Where once the digital content consisted primarily of text and static images, digital content has grown to include audio and video content as well as dynamic content customized for an individual user. Additionally, digital content can include updates such as software and programming updates.
Unicast protocols offer point-to-point communication between a server and a single client that can be used for delivering content. Multicast protocols can allow substantially simultaneous distribution of digital content to a large number of clients without creating multiple point-to-point connections. The server can provide the content to a multicast group with each member of the multicast group receiving a copy of the content at substantially the same time.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.